A Study In Hogwarts
by Euclair
Summary: Sherlock Holmes tidak berharap begitu banyak pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. [ PotterLock!AU / KidLock!AU ]


**Summary.** Sherlock Holmes tidak berharap begitu banyak pada tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Ia yang jenius dan telah mengetahui berbagai hal entah itu tentang sihir, mulai dari jampi-jampi sampai ramuan dan sebagainya-menduga bahwa sekolah hanya akan berujung pada sesuatu yang tidak berguna; membosankan; Sherlock yang tak punya teman itupun lebih memilih menyendiri sampai seorang anak _muggle-born_ lugu dengan tubuh pendek datang dan bertanya padanya, apakah ia boleh duduk dengannya di kompartemen yang sama. Akankah kehidupannya mulai berubah?

* * *

 **A Study in Hogwarts**

© Euclair.2018

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Sherlock BBC © Steven Moffatt, Mark Gattis

* * *

 **Note**. _Potterlock AU, Kidlock AU, Some plots may inspired by Harry Potter books. May contains OOC, typo(s), etc. DLDR !_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ How it started ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu September. Hari yang cukup sibuk bagi kalangan penyihir. _Platform 9¾_ cukup ramai pada hari itu. Semua anak-anak sudah siap memasuki kereta api _Hogwarts Express_ yang akan mulai berangkat.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki— _John Watson_ —anak berambut blonde keruh dengan tubuh itu berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki kereta. Pandangannya menyusuri seisi kereta, decakan kagum tak absen dari mulutnya. Ini menakjubkan!—pikirnya. Memang tahun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Terlebih ia tidak berasal dari kalangan penyihir. Semua ini terlihat baru baginya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, John berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Namun semua kompartemen tampaknya telah terisi penuh. Ia sedikit menyesal karena tadi tidak segera mencari kompartemen dan lebih memilih mengagumi keindahan _Hogwarts Express._

Setelah mencari lebih lama, John akhirnya menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong. Ia hanya melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam ikal, kulit pucat, dan badan yang cukup tinggi duduk di pojok sana. John yakin ia siswa tahun pertama sepertinya, ia belum memiliki warna asrama di dasinya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, John membuka mulutnya.

"Permisi... Bolehlah aku duduk di sini? Karena—"

"..Karena kompartemen yang lain penuh. Memangnya ada alasan lain?" sahut anak itu dengan cepat. "Kalau bukan karena itu, tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatiku," gumamnya pelan. John tidak begitu bisa mendengarnya jelas. Anak itu kelihatannya memang berniat menyendiri. Tapi tidak ada tempat lain lagi, apa boleh buat. Suasananya menjadi hening. John yang merasa tidak enak menegak air liurnya sendiri.

"Ya... Uhm... Jadi—bolehkah?" mereka saling memandang untuk beberapa detik lamanya sampai akhirnya anak berambut hitam itu mengangguk memperbolehkannya. John bernafas lega dan segera duduk di kursi seberangnya.

"Terimakasih. Namaku John. John Watson," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sembari tersenyum. Anak itu tidak membalas, ia malah memperhatikan John dengan seksama. Tatapannya membuat John sedikit... risih..

"Seorang _muggle-born_ , memiliki trauma karena masalah keluarga terlebih karena kakaknya yang pemabuk."

John mengedipkan matanya berulangkali. Terheran dengan perkataan anak di hadapannya, yang memang benar adanya.

"—Hebat!"

"Tunggu—apa? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau menggunakan sihir?" John yang sadar akan keanehan itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi panik-ketakutan-bagaimana kalau anak ini menyihirnya? Apa jangan-jangan itu alasan ia sendirian disini?

Namun anak bersurai hitam legam di hadapannya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiran. _Legilimency_ tidak bisa diajarkan pada anak usia sebelas tahun sepertiku. Aku menggunakan otakku. Aku berdeduksi. Kalau kau tanya bagaimana... Akan ku jelaskan."

"John Watson. Nama _muggle_ , _no-offense_. Pandanganmu ke arah sekitar terlihat heran menandakan dunia sihir begitu asing bagimu. Trauma dibuktikan karena postur tubuhmu dan langkah kakimu yang sedikit pincang, salah satu efek depresi. Itu semua mungkin karena masalah keluargamu. Soal kakakmu, _Harry_ —bisa dilihat dari nama di tasmu. Tas milikmu adalah lungsuran dari kakakmu. Tas kotor, jarang dicuci, kau langsung memakainya setelah diberikan padamu karena kau tak punya tas lain untuk sekolah. Ditambah itu memiliki noda bekas _err_... ciuman dan bau alkohol. Kakak laki-lakimu _Harry_ , adalah pecandu," jelasnya panjang lebar. John hanya bisa memandangnya kagum.

" _Wow! That was... Amazing_!"

"—Tapi selepas itu... ada satu hal yang luput. Kakakku itu perempuan, _Harry_ —kependekan dari _Harriet_."

Anak itu menghela nafas panjang.

" _Well_... aku tidak menduganya, Watson."

"Panggil aku John saja. Tapi kau benar-benar hebat! Kau harus mengajari aku kapan-kapan!" kekeh John.

Anak itu tertegun. Tidak ada orang yang pernah memujinya karena melakukan hal seperti itu. Kebanyakan orang akan menganggap dia aneh. Tapi John Watson adalah orang yang berbeda.

Anak itu akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Namaku Sherlock Holmes."

.

.

.

* * *

Barisan anak tahun pertama mulai dituntun berjalan memasuki Aula Besar. Suasananya cukup ramai. Sherlock dan John berjalan berdekatan.

Mereka terhenti sejenak setelah seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua—kira-kira tiga atau empat tahun diatasnya-datang menghampiri Sherlock.

"Oh, Sherlock. Sepertinya kamu memiliki teman?" ujar sosok itu seketika.

Sherlock menatapnya malas dan mencoba menghindari orang itu.

" _Shut up._ Dan jangan dekati aku," Sherlock segera menarik lengan John untuk segera menyusul barisan anak tahun pertama. Namun sosok itu berdiri di depan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Sherlock. Aku tidak datang untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai prefek Slytherin, mengantar siswa tahun pertama."

"Sherlock, kamu mengenalnya?" bisik John. Ia merasa sedikit heran karena ada murid yang lebih tua-bahkan seorang prefek-berbicara dengan Sherlock yang dia pikir tidak begitu kenal orang banyak. Namun sepertinya orang itu telah mengenal Sherlock sebelumnya.

Sherlock mengangguk. Orang itu beralih menatap ke arah John.

"Oh.. Namaku Mycroft Holmes. Aku kakak dari Sherlock," ujar orang itu-Mycroft-seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, aku John Watson!" balas John dengan senyuman lebarnya, ternyata orang itu adalah kakak dari Sherlock.

"Nah. Baik-baik dengannya, Watson. Aku akan pergi mendahului. See you later, brother!" seru Mycroft sembari meninggalkan adiknya dan John. Sherlock tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan itu. Persiapan upacara seleksi hampir selesai, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akan segera dimulai.

"Wah.. Upacara seleksinya hampir dimulai! Kira-kira akan masuk ke asrama mana?" pekik John girang. Ia penasaran akan masuk ke asrama apa nantinya.

"Jangan pernah masuk Slytherin. Pokoknya aku tidak sudi seasrama dengan Mycroft," seru Sherlock cepat. Membuat sweat-drop muncul di kepala John.

Ah, Sherlock sepertinya memang sedikit bermasalah... Kelihatannya ia benar-benar membenci kakaknya.

Satu persatu murid tahun pertama mulai dipanggil menuju topi seleksi. John sangat gugup, dia melirik ke arah Sherlock yang tampaknya masih tenang-tenang saja.

"Adler, Irene."

"Slytherin," gumam Sherlock. John mendelik.

"Wait? Kau bilang apa?"

"Dia sudah pasti, Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN!"

John menganga, anak ini benar-benar peramal atau apa?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya, dan Sherlock hanya menghela nafas.

" _You see but you do not observe,_ John."

"Hooper, Molly."

"Perempuan lemah seperti itu... Pasti Hufflepuff."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sherlock!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ugh..." John menggerutu. Sikap Sherlock memang tidak sopan. Memprediksi siswa lain akan masuk ke asrama mana seolah dia tahu semua hal. Ditambah lagi kata-katanya sangat _kasar_ , kesannya sih merendahkan atau mengejek... Tapi pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Morstan, Mary."

"Dia Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" _Ugh_... Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Orang-orang beralih melirik kesini, tahu."

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

Nampaknya Sherlock benar-benar tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang melihat aneh ke arah mereka. Bahkan ia mengacuhkan John yang sedari tadi menegurnya.

"Sylvester, Euclair."

"Terlalu mudah. Kacamata dan tampang culun. Ravenclaw."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan itu, Sherlock," bisik John berkali-kali ke arah Sherlock, namun tidak sekalipun digubrisnya.

"Holmes, Sherlock."

Sherlock berhenti sesaat.

"Hei. Sekarang giliranmu..." bisik John. Sherlock segera berjalan ke arah topi seleksi dan dipakaikan topi itu di kepalanya.

"Huh, akhirnya."

Topi itu tampak berdiam sejenak sampai ia berbisik di kepala Sherlock.

"Oh, _another_ Holmes. Cerdik dan cukup licik. Kurasa akan mengikuti jejak kakakmu, eh?"

"Jangan Slytherin," gumam Sherlock. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak seasrama dengan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Jangan, huh? Bagaimana dengan Huffle—"

"Sentimental. Kumpulan anak-anak cengeng."

"Tidak, ya? Lalu kau juga punya keberanian, Gryff—"

"Stupid. Selalu bertindak gegabah tanpa otak."

"Baiklah, memang yang paling tepat—RAVENCLAW!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari arah meja asrama Ravenclaw. Sherlock segera berjalan ke arah meja asramanya dengan senyuman puas. Berharap kakaknya melihatnya dengan kesal.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tidak Slytherin."

John tersenyum ke arah Sherlock di meja Ravenclaw. Ia ikut senang. Tapi ia masih gugup sampai menunggu waktunya dipanggil.

"Watson, John."

John terkejut ketika namanya benar-benar dipanggil, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah topi seleksi. Tak lama topi itu ditaruh di kepalanya sampai kemudian benda itu berteriak lantang.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

John bernafas lega setelah seleksinya selesai. Ternyata ia harus berpisah dengan Sherlock. Mereka memang tidak seasrama.

John terseleksi masuk di asrama Gryffindor-yang katanya diisi murid-murid pemberani dan kuat. Namun menurut kata Sherlock, bodoh.

John akui memang ia tak sepintar Sherlock untuk bisa masuk di asrama biru. Tapi ia yakin, Gryffindor juga tidak buruk-dan mungkin ia akan memiliki teman yang lebih baik disana. Dan mungkin pula, mereka berduapun akan tetap bisa saling bertemu di luar jam pelajaran.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa beberapa waktu telah terlewati. Dirasa cukup cepat. Sherlock dan John memang tidak sering bertemu karena berbeda asrama. Tapi mereka sudah mulai terbiasa bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Dari banyaknya ruang-ruang magis di Hogwarts, perpustakaan memang salah satu tempat yang paling tepat untuk mengerjakan tugas atau esai yang diberikan oleh guru. John—mencari beberapa literatur tentang mantra sihir dan mencoba mempraktekkannya disana.

"Uh... Aku pasti bisa kali ini!"

"— _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " seru John dengan lantang sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya berulang kali. Namun setelah merapal mantra pelayang itu, bulu di hadapannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _Uh_... Gagal lagi..." ujarnya kecewa. Padahal John sudah mengulangi beberapa kali namun ia tidak bisa merapal mantra yang notabenenya masih mudah itu.

"John."

John terkejut, ada yang memanggilnya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sherlock!" seru John riang. Ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Sherlock. Namun sekarang akhirnya bertemu tanpa sengaja. Toh, ia sendiri baru ingat biasanya memang siswa Ravenclaw sering ditemukan di perpustakaan. Tapi John pribadi-jujur, tidak suka membaca-jadi jarang pula ia mengunjungi perpustakaan.

"Kalau kau bisa menerbangkan bulu itu, ajari aku..."

Sherlock memperhatikan bulu di depan John dengan pandangan heran.

"Bukankah itu sudah diajari _Professor Flitwick_ sebelumnya?"

"Ya—tapi... Aku tidak begitu menguasainya sampai sekarang," kata John pelan. Sherlock menghela nafas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Harusnya kamu banyak membaca buku. Lagipula cara bicaramu salah. Perbaiki itu."

Perkataan Sherlock memang membuat John sedikit tersinggung. John kemudian terkekeh. "Kau bicara seolah kau sudah pro saja."

"Aku memang bisa..." Sherlock segera melipat lengan bajunya dan mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan angkuhnya, "— _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Bulu itu melayang di udara dengan ringannya. Cukup mudah, Sherlock berhasil melakukannya dalam sekali percobaan. Sherlock beralih melihat John dengan bangganya. John sedikit iri padanya.

"Kau membuatku kesal," gerutu John, menggembungkan pipinya. Namun Serlock tidak membalasnya. Jeda sejenak, John melirik ke arah Sherlock.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau selalu sendiri, ya? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di asrama Ravenclaw?" tanya John memecah kesunyian, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

Sherlock mengalihkan pandangannya, dan bergumam pelan, "...Aku tidak punya teman."

John mendelik tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin, kan? Berarti... Aku ini bukan temanmu?"

Sherlock menatap John untuk beberapa saat lalu segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Johnpun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau memerlukan teman, Sherlock. Semua orang pasti membutuhkannya."

Nampaknya perkataan John tidak digubris oleh Sherlock. Siswa Ravenclaw itu menyanggah. "Aku tidak butuh teman, John. _Alone is what i have. Alone protects me_."

John terhenyak-kupingnya mulai memerah, ia geram. Sherlock tidak pernah mengakuinya. Sherlock tidak pernah membutuhkan teman. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri dengan pikiran anehnya itu saja. Sherlock benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

John segera membentak keras ke arah Sherlock.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sana kerjakan semua hal sendiri!"

Lalu anak berambut blonde itu membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menjauhi laki-laki berambut hitam legam yang masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Aku Sherlock Holmes dan aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri! _Dasar_..."

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah malam perayaan _Halloween_ , namun John masih tidak melihat batang hidung Sherlock di Aula Besar. Tetapi nampaknya dekorasi pesta Halloween membuat John sedikit melupakan tentang Sherlock. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah meja Gryffindor dan terhanyut dalam suasana meriah pesta _Halloween_. Ketika ingin menyantap beberapa hidangan, ia mencuri dengar obrolan siswa lain di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ah, maksudmu anak kelas Ravenclaw kelas satu yang tinggi dan _err.. freak_ itu?"

"Ya... Dia aneh sekali. _Egois_ , selalu merebut jawaban setiap pertanyaan di kelas manapun, dan menolak berteman atau kerja sama."

"Oh, kulihat dia tak ada berkumpul di meja Ravenclaw sekarang. Dimana dia?"

"Sejak tadi ia mengurung diri di kamar mandi pria. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dia bahkan tak mau tidak keluar dari sana, dasar aneh."

Oh, Sherlock... Dia mengurung diri di kamar mandi?

John merasa sedikit bersalah karena perkataannya pada Sherlock. Tapi ia masih meyakini pula bahwa itu adalah salah Sherlock sendiri. John mulai tak mau ambil pusing lagi tentang hal itu.

Ia kemudian beralih menikmati roti yang dihidangkan sampai ia melihat Professor Quirrell buru-buru masuk ke Aula. Semua orang nampak memperhatikannya ketika ia sampai di dekat kursi milik Dumbledore. Dan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Professor berturban sedikit miring itu berkata.

"Ada _troll_ —di sekitar lantai enam—kupikir kalian harus tahu-"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Professor Quirrell merosot ke bawah; pingsan.

Seketika pula seisi Aulapun menjadi ricuh, sampai akhirnya Dumbledore angkat bicara-suasanya bisa sedikit tenang.

"Prefek! Bawa anak-anak kalian ke asrama masing-masing!" gelagar Professor Dumbledore. Seluruh prefekpun mulai menjalankan tugasnya mengawal murid-murid sesuai asrama mereka.

Aula sesak dipenuhi sekumpulam murid-murid yang berjalan sesuai arah masing-masing asramanya. Di tengah lalu-lalang itu, John mulai gelisah.

"Aku baru ingat—Sherlock!"

"Di lantai enam itu... Kamar mandi pria—dia ada disana!"

Tanpa basa-basi, bocah Gryffindor itu segera membulatkan tekad, "Aku harus memberitahunya."

Dengan kepala menunduk, John menyelinap ke arah koridor yang sepi. Baru saja ia ingin berbelok, ia sudah dihadang seseorang.

"Kau, John Watson! Apa yang kau lakukan? Segera pergi ke asramamu!"

John sedikit panik karena aksinya ketahuan. Tapi di lain sisi sedikit lega karena yang menemukannya adalah kakak Sherlock.

"Ah, Mycroft! Sherlock-dia sepertinya masih berada di kamar mandi pria—dan _troll_ itu ada di sekitar sana, dia pasti tidak tahu-"

"Tidak—jangan kesana. Terlalu berbahaya!" seru Mycroft sembari menatap tajam ke arah John.

John segera berpaling melirik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Mycroft. Dan dengan keringat dingin yang makin deras mengucur di keningnya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

" _Sorry_ —tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya," lirih John pelan. Ia segera mendorong Mycroft dan berlari melewatinya sekencang-kencangnya. John tersenyum tipis, ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup Mycroft berkata padanya tadi, "Bawa dia kesini.. dan cepat kembali."

Beberapa waktu kemudian, John akhirnya sampai di kamar mandi pria. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sherlock—yang entah kenapa bisa-naik di atas kepala troll.

"Sherlock!" panggil John gemetaran.

"John!" manik biru Sherlock melihat ke arah John dari atas. John yang berada di bawah segera bersembunyi di bawah wastafel "Itu- _troll_ —asli? Bagaimana bisa ada troll disini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pula—lakukan sesuatu!" seru Sherlock sembari berpegangan erat di atas kepala troll.

"Ah—benar, bertahanlah disana!"

Troll itu tak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir, nampaknya berusaha melepaskan Sherlock yang ada di atas kepalanya. Sherlock ingin turun tapi _troll_ itu tinggi sekali-tubuh besarnya itu kira-kira tiga setengah meter.

"—Tapi... Sherlock... A—apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya John pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia melihat _troll_ gunung.

" _Anything_! Buat Troll ini kebingungan atau apa—alihkan pandangannya supaya— _ugh_.. Aku bisa kabur!"

" _Engh_... Oke!" jawab John segera, ia kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri tepat di depan troll itu. " _Troll_ kesini!"

Melihat aksi yang sangat nekat dan gegabah dari John, bola mata Sherlock berputar. " _What an idiot_."

Kemudian _troll_ itu mulai mengayunkan pentungnya ke arah John—merusak—dan mengenai lantai berulang kali, namun John berhasil menghindari semuanya, sampai akhirnya pentung _troll_ itu terjatuh di dekat John.

"Ah—pentungnya jatuh!" gumam John. Melihat kesempatan itu, Sherlock segera berteriak. "Come on! _Do something_ , John!"

John tidak tahu mau melakukan apa-sampai seketika sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di pikirannya. Ia mengambil tongkat sihir dari sakunya, dan segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya itu ke arah pentung _troll_.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

 _DUAG_ _—_

John berhasil membuat pentung itu melayang keras dan mengenai wajah _troll_. _Troll_ itu segera limbung dan mulai merendahkan badannya. Sherlock segera melompat ke bawah dan berlari menuju arah John. _Troll_ itu terjatuh keras ke lantai—tidak bergerak.

"Dia— _pingsan_?"

John dan Sherlock saling menatap dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang Professor McGonagal yang diikuti dengan Professor Snape dan Quirrell. Ketika melihat troll yang pingsan itu, Quirrell merintih pelan.

"Mr. Holmes... Mr. Watson..." seru Professor McGonagal. John bergidik ngeri, pasalnya ia belum pernah melihat Professor McGonagal marah seperti itu.

John menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, sementara Sherlock mengangkat wajahnya dan berseru, "Professor... John tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini. Dia membantuku. Aku pikir aku bisa menangani troll gunung, aku sudah banyak membaca tentangnya... jadi aku memanggilnya."

John tercekat-matanya membulat mendengar perkataan Sherlock. Sherlock tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu-dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa troll gunung bisa ada disitu.

"Sherlock kau tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa kamu boho—" bisik John di belakang Sherlock. Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Professor McGonagall angkat bicara.

"Benarkah itu? Aku kecewa padamu Mr. Holmes. Kalau begitu sepuluh poin dikurangi dari Ravenclaw."

John makin merasa bersalah. Yang ia tahu, Sherlock telah berusaha keras mengumpulkan banyak poin bagi asramanya sendirian. Dan kali ini-karena ia berbohong demi menyelamatkan John-ia rela mengorbankan poin asramanya.

"Sherlock—aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tenanglah, John. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," sanggah Sherlock dengan senyuman tipis.

Melihat troll yang tersungkur di lantai, Professor McGonagall mengernyit dahinya.

"Dan... Tadi aku bilang, kalian beruntung karena bisa menghadapi troll gunung. Apalagi kalian masih siswa kelas satu. Jadi lima poin ditambahkan untuk asrama kalian masing-masing. Aku akan memberitahu Professor Dumbledore akan hal ini. Kalian cepatlah kembali ke asrama masing-masing," seru Professor McGonagal cepat. Sherlock dan John saling berpandangan girang.

Mereka kemudian berdua segera dibawa pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi itu. Dan kemudian setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu Sherlock dan John manatap dengan rasa sedikit malu-malu, lalu berkata bersamaan secara tidak sengaja.

" _Thanks_ —"

Tetapi sejak saat itu, mereka mulai menerima kekurangan masing-masing dan menjadi _teman_. Ada hal tertentu yang kalian tak bisa alami jika kalian tidak saling menyukai. Dan membuat _troll_ gunung jatuh tersungkur di kamar mandi pria adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

* * *

John berlari ke arah Sherlock. Setelah mendapati surat dari _Red Beard_ _—_ burung hantu milik Sherlock—yang menyatakan bahwa Sherlock mengajak John untuk menemuinya sebelum pelajaran sejarah sihir. Kebetulan pula, kelas sejarah sihir waktu itu asrama Gryffindor bersamaan dengan Ravenclaw.

"Hei, John," panggil Sherlock. John yang mendapati temannya sudah berada di depannya, segera menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia paham bila Sherlock seakan-akan ngin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak segera mengatakannya. Suasananya hening. John mengangkat alisnya sampai mulut tupis Sherlock mulai terbuka.

"Ya... Soal dulu... Aku mau bilang sesuatu. _I don't have friends John. I have one_."

John tertegun. Sherlock mengakui dirinya sebagai _teman_? Sherlock yang _egois_ itu? Jujur, benak John melunjak kegirangan. Sherlock telah berubah, ia mau mengakui dunia luar.

John kemudian tertawa kecil. "Baiklah... Kalau begitu kau harus menambahnya, aku akan membantumu."

Sherlock tersenyum simpul, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah John dan berbisik di dekatnya.

"Ngomong-omong."

"...Aku merasa pelajaran sejarah sihir cukup membosankan."

"—Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di hutan terlarang?" tawar Sherlock dengan senyum liciknya. John memutar bola matanya. _Ia salah_. Setelah semua kejadian ini... Sherlock benar-benar belum berubah.

" _Merlin_... Sherlock!"

Jeda sejenak. Raut John tampak memanas; kesal.

Sherlock hanya ingin John menemaninya berbuat sesuatu yang seru. Tapi yah... tampaknya John tidak setuju; _pasti_ ; Sherlock tahu itu. John tidak mungkin ingin terkena masalah lagi, kehilangan poin asrama, detensi, atau bahkan lebih buruknya... _dikeluarkan_.

Sherlock pikir John akan segera berbalik meninggalkannya, tetapi tidak.

John kian mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Sherlock. Menaikkan wajahnya supaya bisa menatap lekat-lekat Sherlock yang tinggi itu, lalu ertawa kecil.

"— _Why not?"_

Tapi kenyataannya John Watson tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan itu. Joh menerimanya. Bersama Sherlock, ia tidak takut akan petualangan. Ia _merindukannya_.

Mereka berdua kemudian menjadi rekan yang tak terpisahkan. Ikatan persahabatan antara seorang _freak_ dari Ravenclaw degan pikiran anehnya yang luar biasa dan Gryffindor pemberani nan setia mulai terjalin. Dan berbagai petualangan merekapun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—** **End(?)** **—**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N.** Makasih yang udah mau baca. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Ini re-up dari wattpad saya. Yang ini cuma oneshot, kalau yang di wattpad berseri. Btw, fic kaya gini masuknya crossover apa bukan, ya?

Mind to RnR?

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
